


taste of a poison paradise

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 weekly challenges 2017 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Bondage, Community: femslash100, F/F, Rope Bondage, Under-negotiated Kink, Unhealthy Relationships, Wolfsbane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "Itburns," Kali hisses, breath whistling harshly through her teeth as she tries to pull away from the intricately knotted, wolfsbane infused ropes binding her wrists to the headboard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) challenge #538, where the prompt was "toxic." also written for the 'harsh' square on my Teen Wolf bingo card.
> 
> Title from [Toxic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LOZuxwVk7TU) by Britney Spears.
> 
> I wrote this with an older Violet in mind, but tagged it as underage just to be safe. Please heed all the tags.

"Stop squirming." 

"It _burns_ ," Kali hisses, breath whistling harshly through her teeth as she tries to pull away from the intricately knotted, wolfsbane infused ropes binding her wrists to the headboard. 

"That's kind of the point," Violet says, rolling her eyes as she tugs at the knots with gloved fingers; there isn't enough wolfsbane in the ropes to be toxic to Kali, but if Violet gets it on her bare skin, it could lead to all sorts of unpleasant side effects that would _definitely_ kill the mood. Once she's checked every knot, she adds, "I told you that this would hurt. You still said yes. Right?" 

Kali just hisses again, sharp fangs jutting from her mouth. 

Violet shrugs. 

It's probably the closest thing to a yes she's going to get. 

"You're fine," she continues, taking a cursory glance at Kali's wrists. The skin around the ropes is slightly discolored and dotted with minor abrasions, but it's nothing Kali can't handle. "But I'll take them off, if you want me to." This time, even though she curses when the ropes press into her skin, Kali shakes her head, dark hair fanning across the bare mattress. 

"No." 

"Fine. Your choice," Violet replies as she gets off the bed and reaches for the zipper of her jeans. "The quicker you get me off, the quicker the ropes come off. Deal?"

This time, Kali _growls_ , and Violet grins at her as she slides her underwear and pants to the floor. 

_Now_ they're getting somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
